1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display devices such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a thin film transistor (TFT) may be used in mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet personal computers, ultra-slim laptops, digital cameras, video cameras, or portable information terminals and electronic/electric products such as ultra-thin televisions.
In an organic light-emitting display apparatus, sealing between an upper substrate and a lower substrate is needed to protect an organic light-emitting device from external factors. In this regard, a sealing member is applied between the upper and lower substrates, and the sealing member is hardened to adhere the upper and lower substrates to each other. Accordingly, the lifespan and reliability of a display device including the organic light-emitting display apparatus are dependent upon the adhesion degree between the upper and lower substrates.